Special Night
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: Ok you guys. I am so happy. Enjoy and leave lots and lots of reviews. Ok so here is the summary. Bella gets bored waiting for Edward one night so she falls asleep but wakes up to him laying next to her on her bed. Lemon Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Special Night: A Twilight Lemon

Tonight was just another ordinary night. I, Isabella Swan, was waiting for my prince charming, Edward Cullen to come and save me from my prison. I went up to my room and turned on my computer. I put some of my favorite music, including the lullaby Edward had wrote for me and plopped down on my bed. I soon fell asleep from waiting for so long.

When I awoke, Edward was lying next to me.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

He pulled me close and kissed me. We kissed and kissed and kissed. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips, and he started to explore. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were full of lust.

"Please don't stop me."

He started kissing me again, and his hands roamed my body, tracing my curves. Then all I knew was my shirt being lifted.

Edward's P.O.V.

I lifted Bella's shirt to find she didn't have a bra on. Looking at her bare breasts was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, besides her face. Two perfectly round mounds, right in front of me.

"You are so beautiful." and she should know by now that those words were true.

I traced the sides of her body with my hands and pulled her shirt off, and threw it somewhere behind me. I started to kiss lower, along her jaw, her neck, until I reached those beautiful breasts of hers. She shivered, but I kept going. Very carefully, I began to suckle and nip at her right breast. I tried very hard not to nip too hard, but with each suck, bite, or kiss I left, she made squeals of pleasure.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

GOD! Everything he did felt soo good. Everything he was doing to my right breast, he had to turn around and do it to the left. When he played with my nipples all I could do was squeal with the pleasure it brought.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Preparing you…"

"Preparing me for what?"

"I'm ready Bella. Ready to make love."

I was shocked. Edward stood by his rules and boundaries he had set for us, all of them set because he was a vampire. But then again, when we started, boundaries were already crossed.

"When did you decide this?"

"When I realized just how much you mean to me."

His fingers slid to the waistband of my jeans, sliding just beneath it.

Edward's P.O.V

My fingers slid to her jeans, just below the waistband. I knew I was testing the waters on her and my own control. Any minute now one of us or maybe even both of us would lose that control. But I looked up into those chocolate brown eyes of hers just to see if what I was doing was ok. She didn't have to give me a verbal response to tell me that it was alright. Like with her emotions I could see her answer. I fumbled with the button, something I had never done before, and slid the zipper down with my teeth. I came back up to kiss her mouth, all the while taking her jeans all the way off. I kissed her full lips with as much force as I dared and pulled back to look at her. Now here I was with my beautiful, fragile, little Bella in her panties.

She started to unbutton my shirt, and I helped her when she got to my khakis. Now we both only had one article of clothing on. Her panties, my boxers. Her hands reached up instinctively to cover her breasts. I pulled on her wrists and set her arms by her sides. Carefully, I slid my hand to the side of her underwear and gripped it tightly in my hand. They finally gave way and I tossed those to the side as well.

"Edward those were my favorite pair!"

"I'm sorry. I'll take you to go get some more, I promise."

Immediately my mind started coming up with little fantasies of Bella walking out in a garter belt and long stockings with heels. The only thing that distracted me from those cute little images was the blush that spread over my little Bella's face. My hand went to the little nest of pubic hair on her mound of sex, and she shivered because of my cold hand. Before I entered any of my digits into her I again looked up at her face to see if what I was doing was ok. Again her eyes held everything.

I carefully slid one finger inside of her and swirled that finger around to see if it felt any good to her. Her knees buckled and she closed her eyes at the feeling it gave her. I began to push and pull that one finger until she opened her eyes to let them tell me she wasn't feeling the same pleasure as before. I added two more digits and began to push and pull harder. The little noises my little Bella was making affected me in so many ways that I had never felt before.

She began to circle her pretty little hips and the walls of her inside started to clamp down around my fingers. There was when I knew she had a few more seconds until her control broke and she had her very first orgasm. But I didn't let that happen. I pulled my fingers out, and while she was watching I stuck those three fingers in my mouth and sucked everything that had come from her off of them.

"Edward that was one of the most erotic things I have ever seen you do. And why did you stop?"

"Because I want to save that for later."

I started to kiss lower until I reached her navel. I looked up again to see if it was ok. She closed her eyes and nodded. I wanted everything about this to be Bella's choice.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

God, why was he torturing me. He trailed wet kisses down my abdomen. I showed him that it was ok with the nod of my head and he plunged that cold tongue of his inside me. My hands began to clutch the sheets as he kept on digging it inside of me. It got so bad that I began to moan his name. Over and over again until he pulled away, I would whimper at this, but he would only bite my clit. Then again as my control began to break he would pull away, licking his lips. And I knew what he was doing too. He was tasting me. I only knew this when he said:

"Taste yourself Bella. God you taste so good," he pressed his lips to mine and his tongue entered it allowing me to taste. I had to say, I tasted pretty damn good. But I knew he was teasing me.

"Would you quit teasing me Edward?"

Edward's P.O.V.

She thought I was teasing her. I leaned back down and began to kiss her mouth again. But Bella had other plans.

"Edward? Lie down on your back and close your eyes."

I did what she said and her little mouth and tongue made their way down my chest, abdomen, and stopped at my navel. She tugged on my boxers, asking with her silent question if she could pull them down. I kept my eyes closed and nodded. I didn't know what was in store for me when she pulled them down, but my eyes snapped open when she giggled.

"What?" I asked in a puzzled yet irritated tone.

"It's cute, Edward." she giggled.

"Cute?" I asked in mock outrage.

"Sexy. I meant sexy." she stuttered.

"I'm sure you did. Just sure you did."

I closed my eyes again as her teeth grazed my inner thigh. All the emotions I was feeling went straight to you-know-where. Her hot little mouth came higher and she placed a tiny kiss on the tip of me. Before I knew it her mouth had my newly hardened shaft in it. Her head bobbed up and down and what she couldn't fit in her mouth, her hand wrapped around.

I gasped as she began to deep-throat me. God, it all felt so good. Now and then she would let her teeth graze me, and when she did I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth. One of my hands twisted in her curly locks and I helped her move up and down. My stomach felt like a coil about to spring and when it did I couldn't believe what came out. But I only saw because some of it dribbled down my Bella's chin.

She swallowed what she had in her mouth, and I took my finger and wiped up what was on her chin to taste myself. I tasted just like the rest of my body.

"Edward you taste as sweet as candy, sweetheart."

I pushed her down on her back and crawled on top of her again. I kissed her mouth slowly down to her neck and collarbone.

"Bella, I'm going to enter you now. Ok baby?"

"Ok. But Edward is it going to hurt?"

"I don't know."

I slowly entered my Bella. She started to whimper, and I didn't want to push any harder than I was already going. When I reached the end I could hear the tear of her virginity being lost. Bella cried out in pain and I tried my best to comfort her. Tears streamed down the sides of her face and I said her name calmly to distract her from it. Slowly the pain faded and I moved a little and I didn't need Jasper's special sense to tell the pleasure that she felt when I did that. I began to slowly move in and out of her trying to find a pace both of us could take. But each time she would tell me 'go faster, please.' and 'Please. Harder Edward.' And I complied to do anything, to do what my Bella wanted. To go as fast and as hard as she wanted me to, so that I could give her that pleasure.

All of a sudden, and I don't know what I did, but Bella was straddling me, rocking back and forth, one hand massaging her breast, the other twisted into her hair. All the while, biting her lip in the sexiest way. I grabbed her other breast with my right hand, and I had my left hand's thumb rub her clit. This made my Bella moan and moan loud. I found myself grunting with the force of my hips thrusting into her. Bella's walls began to tighten around me. She became so tight it felt like she was milking me.

Bella reached her climax before I did. I realized this when she stopped moving and shuddered. Then she began to tremble, and finally collapsed into a gasping, exhausted heap on my chest. I continued to thrust into her. Finally I released and it felt like all the happy emotions in the world flooded into me. I didn't pull out of her just yet and sat there gasping, while encircling my Bella with my arms. I pulled the blankets up around us, and then I pulled out of her. After a few minutes she fell asleep in my arms, sighing my name every now and then. The only thing I could think about, was how good everything we just did had felt. But I knew in the back of my mind that my Bella was going to be sore in the morning.

The End!


	2. Contest Announcement

**Attention to all my reader's. I'm planning on hosting a contest. It must be a rape story featuring any characters from the twilight series. I plan on the deadline being by the end of next week, anyone can feel free to vote, and I plan on writing a story to contribute to it. It can be a story or a one-shot, and obviously rated M and you can email me at to tell me that you have finished and send me ur profile name. Good luck to all of you!**


End file.
